


Business & Butts

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Suggestive Themes, professor lee seunghyun, university student kwon jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Jiyong's student debts are all going to be worth it for this man and his ass.





	Business & Butts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @pbj-anonymous on Tumblr after they gave me inspiration via their tags of Seungri looking like a professional snack. Really disappointing if you wanted... actual smut. Posted on my Tumblr @aflaxtonjaegerbomb.

Jiyong sighed wistfully. He was sat in his last lesson of the day - business studies - and honestly, he just wanted to go to bed. He’d arrived early to make sure he was able to sit as close to the front as possible, but he was beginning to think that maybe it was doing more bad for him than good. The reason for this being that his teacher was extraordinarily attractive. Jiyong could never focus on the actual lesson, far too indulged in the way Mr. Lee’s mouth moved as he talked, or the way his glasses somehow made him look hotter, or the way his ass looked in various types of pants. Jiyong hoped that he would wear a tighter pair today, if only for the motivation it gave Jiyong.

Students filed in through the double doors, each taking a seat. Usually, Mr. Lee arrived shortly before the students, but he wasn’t there yet and Jiyong slowly slumped in his seat at the thought of having to get through the next hour without some sort of distraction. Just as he was about ready to resign himself to a lesson of daydreaming, a certain handsome man stumbled through the doors.

“Sorry, sorry, I had an important business call that ran a little over. Everyone, please read through pag-”

Jiyong was already unable to understand what his teacher was telling him. The gods must have been feeling particularly generous today - Mr. Lee was wearing some of Jiyong’s personal favourite pieces. That loose white turtleneck, striped with thin orange lines combined with a simple grey jacket that perfectly fitted his broad shoulders made Jiyong swoon. To most people, it was just an outfit appropriate for a business teacher, but as Jiyong allowed his eyes to travel the length of Mr. Lee’s body, all he could think about was… well, rather graphic actions. Jiyong sucked in a sharp breath as Mr. Lee turned around to pick up a sheaf of papers on his desk. Those pants were absolutely tighter than usual, and it was beginning to give Jiyong issues.

He was reading out something from the papers, probably something Jiyong should be listening to, but instead his concentration was occupied with his teacher’s hands. They were so cute to Jiyong, they were small and a little chubby, and it took him all the will in the world not to reach out and hold them. The rational part of his brain had managed to talk him out of it multiple times, thank God.

And now he was pacing slowly as he spoke, no longer reading off of the sheets. This man’s intelligence and raw beauty was breathtaking, and Jiyong sat in awe of his own emotions, simply incapable of doing any work with such a perfect distraction. It was like one of those cheesy dramas - the successful young man causing chaos in the lives of innocent bystanders with his good looks and smarts… 

Truthfully, Jiyong thought, that’s not really a drama. That’s like fairytale bullshit.

But it was quite possibly the best bullshit Jiyong had ever involved himself in, and therefore, he’d accept his dirty wandering mind. Suddenly Jiyong was pulled out of his daydream by the insistent stare of Mr. Lee himself. A singular eyebrow was raised, and he seemed to be waiting on something. Apparently, he had just asked a question.

“So what do you think?” He asked, seemingly for the second time.

“Um.” Jiyong choked up slightly, not used to being stared at for such a long period of time by a man who might actually have looks that could kill.

“Would you think I’m a successful businessman based solely on my looks, Mr. Kwon?” Mr. Lee spoke slowly, like he was explaining something to a child. Jiyong felt his face get hot - he might have been caught gazing lovingly at his teacher, and for a second Jiyong seriously considered dropping out of university in his final year. He’d come this far with such uninteresting teachers and the one time he gets a good thing in this whole entire course, he gets busted. Jiyong shook his head and tried to give a coherent answer.

“Yeah I would say you look successful in like a way that shows how good you are at your job or something,” immediately he regretted not pretending to be a mute or running from the room. That was awful. Appaling.

Mr. Lee chuckled slightly, to Jiyong’s surprise.

“Well, thank you, but generally, no, I wouldn’t advise turning up to a meeting like this if you wanted to give the impression of a strong businessman or woman. I would certainly wear a suit, something… _expensive_ and tasteful, to suggest that you know where to spend your money.”

Jiyong sank awkwardly into his seat and didn’t dare move his eyes from the desk for the rest of the lesson. He almost cried with relief when the bell sounded, and he gathered the few things on his desk, ready to leave, before his name was called.

“Mr. Kwon, please stay behind. I want to speak with you.”

Jiyong sighed, half expecting this anyway. He stood with his back to the teacher’s desk and watched as the rest of the students left. Once the door had finally swung shut, Mr. Lee came to stand in front of Jiyong, who was studying the floor quite intently.

“What was that?” His stern voice naturally called for Jiyong’s attention, so he lifted his head. Not trusting his voice, Jiyong shrugged as politely as he possibly could. Mr. Lee scoffed and moved closer to his student. 

“Something distracting you?”

Jiyong nodded out of instinct and took a small step back, acting uncomfortable with his current lack of personal space. Secretly, Jiyong was going crazy just thinking about what would happen next. His back hit the desk, and Jiyong braced his hands against it. As if reading his mind, Mr. Lee stepped forward again, going as far as to lean closer still and rest his hands over Jiyong’s on the desk, effectively trapping him.

“Something better than me?” His voice was barely above a whisper now, right next to Jiyong’s ear, and he found that he’d closed his eyes without meaning to.

“Sir-”

“Seungri.”

Jiyong’s whole body shuddered at the sudden deep register of Seungri’s voice.

“Seungri…” He tested the name on his tongue as his eyes fluttered open. Focusing on Seungri’s shoulder, he said: “Seungri, you were the distraction.”

Seungri hummed in Jiyong’s ear before moving his hands to grip his thighs, hoisting him up onto the desk. He then held a firm grip on his slender torso and sucked gently on Jiyong’s neck. Jiyong fought to keep his body still, afraid to move as if it would shatter whatever fantasy this was. Although it felt completely real.

“Hold on,” Seungri pulled away, and his warm hands left Jiyong. Next thing he knew, Seungri was across the room, locking the door into the classroom. Seungri turned and winked at him. Jiyong just about died.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate each kudo and comment from you guys. Really makes my day~


End file.
